


Don't You (Forget About Me)

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [21]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Day 7, Finan and overthinking, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Simple Minds, Was acutally not feeling real inspired for this one, don't you (forget about me), sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Don't You (Forget About Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, really just didn't get any real vibes for this song. Which is sad because I really enjoy it.

Finan holds his cross in his hand, staring. Knowing its meaning and its worth to him. It says things about him that it does not for others. It tells him that he believes in a Christian god and will hopefully go to Christian heaven.

He looks up to the others both Uhtred and Sihtric, both of the heathen beliefs. They have told him the stories for their Great Hall after death and the feast that they will have with their gods. He finds this notion very intriguing, it sounds like something that he would enjoy immensely. Fighting, feasting and being with those he loves for all eternity. He does not know how this could ever be possible though with the differences that they share.

He just hopes that when the time comes they will not forget about him.


End file.
